scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
CADA: Articles Of Incorporation
Articles Of Incorporation Of California Association Of Dianetic Auditors KNOW ALL MEN BY THESE PRESENTS: That we, the undersigned, have this day voluntarily associated ourselves together for the purpose of forming a corporation under the Laws of the State of California. AND WE HEREBY CERTIFY: FIRST: That the name of the corporation shall be: CALIFORNIA ASSOCIATION OF DIANETIC AUDITORS SECOND: That the specific and primary purposes for which this corporation is formed are: (a) To disseminate among the members of the Association and the public generally the principles, theory, and practice of the art and science of Dianetics to the end that the members and the public generally may obtain the benefits and values of the science of mind known as Dianetics. (b) To foster research in all fields of Dianetics and to conduct teaching programs for the dissemination of the knowledge of Dianetics that is now known or may be developed to and for the members of the corporation and the public that may be interested in the results of the research and application of Dianetics. © To organize those persons and admit them as members of this corporation who are professionally trained and/or engaged in, or associated with, the practice of Dianetics. (d) To establish by-laws and a code of ethics for the benefit of the membership. (e) To charter, support, organize, establish, and cooperate with other organizations of a like or similar nature. (f) To receive gifts for the purpose of supporting, sponsoring, teaching, operating, and promulgating the several aims, objects and purposes of the corporation. (g) This corporation is organized exclusively for the charitable, scientific, educational, research and protective purposes of the corporation and its membership and activities. (h) No parts of the earnings will inure to the benefits of any private share holder or individual. (i) That the authorized number and qualifications of members of the corporation, the different classes of membership, the property, voting and other rights and privileges of each class of membership and the liability of each and/or all classes of members as to dues and the method of collection thereof shall be set forth in the by-laws of the corporation which shall not, however, provide for the issuance of more than one membership to one member. No assessment may be levied by the corporation upon any member or class of members for any purpose or purposes whatsoever, nor shall any directors or members of the corporation be personally liable for the debts, liabilities, or obligations of the corporation. (j) In furtherance of, and not in limitation of the general powers conferred by the laws of the State of California and the objects and purposes herein set forth it is expressly provided that this corporation shall also have the following powers viz.: Acting through its board of directors, its president, its secretary or special agents, subject to the certificate of incorporation and its by-laws, this corporation is empowered to do all and only such acts as are necessary or convenient to the attainment of the objects, aims and purposes herein set forth, and to the same extent, and as fully as any natural person might or could do. (k) To apply for, hold, and dispose of copyrights, patents, and trademarks. (l) To print and publish articles, books, lessons, periodicals, radio and/or television scripts, or other media for the purpose of dissemination of Dianetics to the membership and/or the public. (m) To acquire by purchase, deed, gift, devise, bequest, or otherwise hold or manage, operate, to improve, sell, lease and deal in or with real and personal property of any sort or character, or wherever situated, as may be necessary for the business and objects, aims and purposes of the corporation, and to transact all business relative thereto. (n) To do and perform all other acts or things necessary or incidental to any of the objects, aims, or purposes herein set forth. (o) To enter into, make, perform, or to carry out contracts of any kind with any firm, person, partnership, corporation or association, to do any and all acts necessary or expedient for carrying out any or all of the objects, aims, or purposes of this corporation not forbidden by this certificate of incorporation or in its by-laws or the laws of the State of California. (p) To have offices and to promote and carry on its aims, objects and purposes within and without the State of California, in other States, the District of Columbia, the Territories and Colonies of the United States and all foreign Countries. THIRD: That the County in this State where the principal office for the transaction of the business of the corporation is to be located in the County of Los Angeles. FOURTH: That the number of shares that may be issued by the corporation is NO SHARES, and it is a non-profit research, educational membership corporation. FIFTH: That the number of the directors of the said corporation shall be seven (7) as provided in the by-laws, and that the names and residence of the directors who are appointed to act until the first annual meeting of delegates or until the election and qualification of their successors, provided, however, that the first national convention must be called within twelve (12) calendar months after the filing of these Articles, are as follows: Name Residence *C.E. Cooke Jr. 10748 Strathern St, Sun Valley *Jack Horner 2823 Leeward, Los Angeles, Calif *Walter E. Garrett 1428B 26th Santa Monica *Carl O. Quist 1026 Wilshire Blvd. Los Angeles *Julia Lewis 3289 Orchard Ave, Lynwood *Evans Farber 1722 1/2 Riverside Dr. Los Angeles *Dr. Stanley T. Hanson, DO 7215 Seville Ave. Huntington Park SIXTH: That this corporation is organized pursuant to Part One of Division Two of Title One of the Corporation Code of the State of California. IN WITNESS WHEREOF, for the proposes of forming this corporation under the laws of the State of California, we, the undersigned, constituting the incorporators of this corporation, including the persons named herinabove as the first directors of this corporation, have executed these Articles of Incorporation this 14th day of December, 1950. These Articles of Incorporation consist of four (4) pages, including that upon which the following signatures and acknowledgment appear. *C.E. Cooke Jr. *Jack Horner *Walter E. Garrett *Carl O. Quist *Julia Lewis *Evans Farber *Dr. Stanley T. Hanson, D.O. STATE OF CALIFORNIA ss COUNTY OF LOS ANGELES On this 14th day of December, 1950, before me, the undersigned Notary in and for said County and State, residing therein, duly commissioned and sworn, personally appeared C. E. Cooke Jr., Jack Horner, Walter E. Garrett, Julia Lewis, Carl O. Quist, Evans Farber and S. T. Hanson known to me to be the persons whose names are subscribed to the foregoing instrument, and acknowledged to me that they executed the same. IN WITNESS WHEREOF, I have hereunto set my hand and affixed my official seal in said County, the day and year in this certificate first above written. ::RUTH C. JOCELYN ::Notary Public in and for said County and State. ::My Commission Expires Aug. 9, 1954.